I Don't Know Why I Love You
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Dos almas empecinadas en evadir el destino terminan por cruzar sus caminos de nuevo,caminos muy diferentes y a la vez iguales por la aunsencia del uno y del otro. Una Bella con muchas carencias y un Edward con mucho fracaso bajo su sombra.


**Esta idea se me ocurrió de puro aburrimiento más no sé si continuarla ya que no sé que recibimiento vaya a tener (Si,esta vez me importa lo que piensen porque aunque tengo fics tan morbos como Fucking Birthday no soy de hierro tampoco,no sé mucho de lesbianismo JAJAJAJAJA). Esta vez sólo lean y vean a ver si les gusta o no lol. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie The Queen Meyer,más la historia es mia :D **

Bella se miró en el espejo retrovisor ajustando la coleta alta y tratando de enredar un mechón suelto en la cinta elástica. Contra todas sus fuerzas el mechón no se ajustaba a sus deseos. Hacia una tarde de muy mal clima en Forks,las nubes negras le saludaban por encima de su cabeza y gruesas gotas chocaban contra el asfalto y la carrocería gris del Volvo.

-Maldita sea!.-Golpeó el duro tapiz del carro gris,un escozor intenso colmó toda su palma y se fijó en la hora que le anunciaba la caducidad de su puntualidad a la cita que tanto había esperado. Aceleró hasta que la velocidad le hacía sorna al nivel de su rabia consigo misma, unos 160km/h. no le hacían mal,tomando en cuenta la situación. El Sr. Karev había sido un cliente tan meticuloso como su chequera le había permitido y si no hubiera sido por su insistencia en tomar un buen brandy con un puro cubano lo hubiera rechazado. Los vicios era algo que no podía ignorar fácil cuando el triunfo de una decoración de interiores exitosa le palmeaba la espalda y le invitaba a celebrarlo. Un trinar conocido la sensibilizó por unos segundos. La sonrisa incrustada en su cara se reflejo el espejo retrovisor,sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y colmados de euforia alcoholizada no llegaron a simpatizar con sus labios.

-Dime,cariño...Ya voy llegando...Ah? Claro que le compré algo! Si ése animalito supiera lo caro que fue su regalo de bienvenida ya estuviera esclavizándose para pagármelo...Un poco,el Sr. Karev tenía un brandy exquisito,ya terminé de decorar su maldita casa,Gracias a Dios. Nos vemos en un rato,un beso.-Bella colgó y de inmediato soltó una carcajada limpia. Le faltaban más de 10 cuadras para llegar al pequeño restaurant y una cola inmensa de carros. Se relajó en el asiento y bajó el volumen de la música para sonreír como tonta y agarrar su iPhone.

_Todo lo bueno se hace esperar...No soy una excepción,Cullen._

_Att: Bella S._

Su respuesta la hizo sonreír aún más.

_Que te jodan._

_Att: Edward Cullen_

Para incrementar más su nerviosismo la cola se desvaneció en unos minutos y avanzó a su velocidad habitual al establecimiento en donde se estacionó justo al frente. De repente se arrepintió de no llevarse el puro cubano de la mansión de Karev,eso le ayudaría con los nervios,se apuró y se bajo del carro no sin antes verse una última vez en el espejo. El delineador cubriendo la carne de sus párpados la hacía parecer más amenazante,sensual y todos esos adjetivos que no concordaban con su personalidad y recordó el comentario de su amada madre Renée ''_Te vez como una prostituta asesina serial_''. Se tambaleó un poco al abrir la puerta de _La Tua Cantante,_un mareo le recordó las 4 copas de brandy en su sistema y le sonrió seductoramente a la recepcionista. Un fino rubor tiñó la piel pecosa de la pelirroja en cuestión.

-Hey... Voy para la mesa 7.-Ella asintió y fijó su mirada en todas las mesas y la luz proveniente de las arañas guindadas del techo,le daban un aspecto elegante al restaurant,pero seguía siendo pequeño y no se acoplaba a la cantidad de clientes que llegaban todos los días. La gente parecía estar mirándola fijamente y levantó más su postura sin mirarles a la cara. Camino hasta la mesa y se sentó al lado de Rosalie quien le dió un suave beso en la boca que ella aceptó casi sin darse cuenta por estar pendiente de el hombre elegante de cabellos broncíneos. Estaba vestido con una simple camisa blanca manga corta y un chaleco gris que resaltaba sus ojos verdes,pero a ella le parecía lo más hermoso que había visto en un periodo de 5 años. Ella no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente sin ningún pudor. Hacia tanto que no se veían.

-Sigues teniendo la misma personalidad altanera de siempre... Sra. Hale-Le saludó el con voz burlona y emocionada pero en la última palabra un temblor delató su nerviosismo. Bella le guiño y lo levantó de su asiento para darle un abrazo fuerte,las manos de ella presionaron sus omóplatos y las manos de el la tomaron por la cintura,pegándola todo lo que la distancia mínima pudo.-...Estás borracha.-Le dijo al oído.

-Un poco.-Le dijo ella respirando contra su cuello. La piel de esa parte se crispó y algo en el interior de ella se infló de dicha.

-No hay un abrazo para mí?.-Bella miró hacia el lado derecho de donde estaba Edward. La esposa de el hombre en sus brazos yacía sentada,sonriendole con labios carmesís. Rió nerviosa mirando de reojo a Edward mientras se separaba rápidamente para ofrecerle el mismo cariño a Tanya. La recordaba menos voluptuosa y menos oxigenada que la última vez que se habían visto,la curvatura perfecta de su nariz y la redondez aún más certera de sus senos contra el escote de su vestido blanco le terminó de explicar las cosas. Bella se sentó junto a Rosalie que la miraba atenta y entrelazó sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

-Bueno...Ha pasado un puto largo tiempo desde que nos vimos,Edward. No te perdono que no hubieras ido a mi boda con Rose...Lo mismo va para ti,Tanya-Dijo la morena ganándose un codazo de Rosalie por su grosería y se removió incomoda en su puesto. No es que no supiera como comportarse delante de viejos amigos,era sólo que su egoísmo le impedía pensar en otra cosa más que sus propias añoranzas...Y en algo que no fuera la sonrisa eterna en la cara de Edward. Parecía que a ella era la única que le había pegado el tiempo y el estaba igual.

-Perdónala,Tanya.-La rubia oxigenada se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza. Su esposo parecía dispuesto a responder a la sentencia burlona de su amiga.

-Tampoco fuiste a la mía.-Dijo el ojiverde.

-No me invitaste.-Le dijo su amiga tajante. Edward se agarró el puente de la naríz luchando por no restregarle en su cara que fue Renée la que no le había entregado la invitación. Era algo estúpido tratar de poner a Bella en contra de Renée. Sería su amiga la que se pusiera en contra de el.

-Ok,fue mi culpa,me perdonas?.-Ella le sonrió de esa forma devastadora con la que le sonreía a todo mundo y el como el plebeyo que era le sonrió de vuelta.

-Te he extrañado demasiado,Edward.-A Bella le importaba una mierda si Rosalie se ponía celosa luego y no dejaba que la tocara esa noche,la llamaría borracha e infiel y se pondría a llorar como siempre porque había cometido el error de casarse con una mujer que no era ''completamente lesbiana y suya'',como solía decir con voz ahogada y ronca. Sus ataques de celos venían sin fondos y cuando de verdad tenía que preocuparse era indiferente-Como con aquellas sesiones de sexo duro que tenía con su cuñado,Jacob-. Sonrió cuando se desvaneció la presión de la mano entrelazada de su esposa con la de ella.

-Ehm, y cuéntenme,Cómo les va todo?.-Dijo Tanya con voz sutil,interrumpiendo con gentileza disfrazada la ahora desconocida respuesta de Edward. La morena vió la mandíbula de su amigo tensarse.

-Muy bien,tenemos casa propia y adoptamos un perrito de dos meses.-Dijo Rosalie con creciente emoción...

-Aw, qué lindo,los animales siempre le dan alegría a un hogar y cómo se llama?.-Y ahí fue cuando la expresión de la rubia se desanimó un poco mirando fugazmente a su esposa.

-Bear.-Dijo Bella que como si se tratara del nombre de un hijo prodigio lo pronunció con orgullo. Edward reprimió una carcajada,pero no se atrevió a agregar nada sarcástico para la decepción de su amiga.

-Oh... Es...Un nombre bastante exótico.-Bella no logró disfrazar un bufido. Rosalie casi se desintegraba de vergüenza.

-Lo es.-Susurró Bella.-Y a ustedes cómo les va? Se les ve muy felices.-Mintió. La incomodidad en la que se encontraban Tanya y Edward le daba cuatro patadas en el culo a los problemas banales de su matrimonio con Rosalie. Esa simple pregunta detonó la bomba de falsedad de la rubia oxigenada.

-Nos va muy bien,hemos estado planeando nuestro primer hijo ya que tenemos un trabajo fijo y aunque nuestra casa está un poco lejos de Forks eso ayudará a nuestro hijo a...-

-Deberíamos pedir ya,después tendremos tiempo de ponernos a contar con más detalle nuestros _posibles_ planes.-Edward hizo un exagerado énfasis en la penúltima palabra. Rosalie miró a su esposa al segundo,presagiando lo mismo que ella. La morena pidió unos raviolis con champiñones,su esposa pidió lo mismo atendiendo la opinión de esta de lo buenos que eran. Edward pidió una foaccia,Tanya una pizza con champiñones y un vino blanco. _  
_

Mientras el tiempo pasaba y la comida se devoraba,Edward conectaba su pensamiento y sus deseos en los ojos de Bella. El aroma de su colonia varonil la tenía drogada. La intensa mirada chocolate de su amiga colisionaba con su alma. Y las dos mujeres restantes estaban ensimismadas en los problemas que poblaban sus vidas diarias.

-Joder,eso estuvo bueno.-Rosalie codeó a su esposa por tercera vez en la noche.

-Podrías dejar de decir groserías?...Mierda-Bella casi lloraba de la risa por la gran ironía de su frase.

-Oh,ok.-Añadió la castaña.

-Voy a fumar afuera,ya regreso,señoritas...-Edward se levantó de su puesto y sonrió cuando vio a Bella levantarse también.

-Sólo por que es _tu_ día te dejo ír.-Espetó la rubia oxigenada, a Rosalie le pareció divertido su comentario y se rió.

-Voy contigo!-Dijo su amiga,el se adelanto pues no quiso presenciar de nuevo el intercambio de besos entre Rosalie y ella.

Afuera la suave llovizna mojaba poco a poco su ropa pegándola a su cuerpo y aunque el ojiverde sabía que no estaba tan definido como antes,todavía quedaban muchas razones para que Bella lo considerara ''sexy''... Al menos podía esperar eso...Pero tratandose de Isabella Swan..._Hale_,todo era posible.

Ella llegó a su lado y le dedicó una mirada taciturna,esa que le indicaba que no había posibilidades para el. Un buen amigo. El que pensaba en ella cuando estaba haciendo el amor con Tanya. El que la cuidaba desde la distancia... El que nunca pensó en amarla tanto cuando recién se conocieron.

-Tonto...Estás todo empapado.-Gruño Bella.-Ven,aquí hay un pequeño techo.-Ella entrelazó su mano en la de el y lo llevó a la parte trasera del restaurant en donde había un pequeño techo del depósito de basura. Edward sacó su cigarrillo y lo prendió a duras penas,este fue arrebatado de un sopetón por la morena.

-Bella...-Casi acaba en sus pantalones cuando la ve inhalar la nicotina de una manera femenina,levemente elegante para después retirar el cigarro con agresividad y dárselo de nuevo.

-Me llevas a la puta madre...!-Dijo Bella desatándose la coleta alta que tenía y exhalando por la nariz. Su cabello,un poco mojado revelaba tonos rojizos por las puntas,que encendían el corazón de Edward en llamas eternas.-Qué marca es ese cigarro,es raro.-La lluvia no pudo disipar el aroma intenso y sensual de el cigarro.

-Se llama _Black_ Stones**.-**Ella soltó una carcajada limpia.**  
**

-Y el nombre de mi perro te parece gracioso e impropio.-El la miró ofendido mientras disfrutaba de su vicio.

-Yo no dije nada.-Bella bufó.

-No tienes que decir nada para que te entienda.-Susurró,entre decidida y nerviosa. Desde que habían llegado ella no había soltado la mano de su amigo. El no se enojaba por eso,lo que le enojaba era que eso no significaba nada.

-Bella...-Lo diría. Ya era suficiente.

-Sabes no sé si el olor de este puto cigarro es de cereza con chocolate o simplemente es marihuana y por eso no puedo identificarlo bien.-Dijo ella obviamente evadiendo las conversaciones importantes. No había cambiado nada.

-Me voy a divorciar.-Ella lo miró horrorizada,por un momento él pensó que iba a abofetearlo pero luego cambio su juego y le sonrió seductoramente.

-Así que pasarás a ser soltero...-Susurró con ese tono grave y lujurioso que usaba para hacer bromas estúpidamente sexuales.

-Jódete.-Ella continuó torturándolo.

-Jódeme.-La morena le sonrió y se acercó más a el que no pudo callarse un gruñido.

-Basta.-Ella se retiró,de repente fría y distante.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirle,Sr. Denali.-Dijo Bella con voz teatral.

-Qué?.-Edward quiso igualar su tono.

-Feliz cumpleaños,Edward.-Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna y nerviosa,una vista que no compaginaba con el pueblo en el que vivía. Su diosa pertenecía a otra galaxia. Su comentario aflojo la tensión y Edward dejó que ella lo abrazara. Su contacto fue largo y muy enervante,sentía cada centímetro de la estatura pequeña de su amiga y ella no aflojaba la presión en sus omóplatos...Hasta que sintió las manos frías de Bella tomarlo del cabello a los lados de sus oídos.-No...No te compré nada...Pero quizás esto te guste.-Y la intensidad de _Black Stones_ No se comparaba con el impetú puesto en el rozar profundo de los labios de Bella presionados en los de el hombre que estaba abrazando. Ella ya había llegado a un punto en el que ya no le importaba si el la rechazaba o no. Quería tomarlo todo cuanto pudiera,besarle hasta morir de asfixia y para que así su maldito corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte. Edward adentró su lengua en la boca de su amada y la apretó más a su cuerpo para que ella pudiera sentir el punzante bulto pegado a su vientre y el frenético _Bum bum_ de su corazón,Bella gimió en contra de su lengua y la besó con más agresividad. Bella aprovechó esta oportunidad en un millón y evadió el pantalón y el boxer de Edward con su mano para agarrar su pene hinchado y largo y manosearlo sin reservas.

-Aahh!...-Edward gimió y apretó las nalgas de su ángel caído en sus manos y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

-Edward?...Dónde estás?.-Más rápido que un relámpago Bella se apartó de el. Edward hizo maniobras para que su erección se calmara y en 10 segundos Tanya estaba ahí mirándolos como si fueran aliens.

-Por qué tardaron tanto? Está lloviendo por si no lo notaron! Nos vemos en el estacionamiento!.-Edward y Bella se miraron cada uno de diferente forma cuando Tanya se fue corriendo,ella con deseos de continuar y el con culpa.

-Esto debió de ocurrir cuando me hubiera divorciado...No ahora. No soy un infiel.-Bella aún luchaba por aminorar su respiración y sonrió con pesar.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.-Dijo con voz ronca y sugestiva,más no iba a forzar a Edward a que tuvieran sexo ahí mismo,aunque lo deseara con toda su alma.-...Vamos.-Ella le ofreció su mano y el la tomó,entrelazando más que su mano a ella,ella sería la que destrozaría o cuidaría su amor. Ahora su alma estaba fusionada con la de Bella Swan..._Hale_.

**Dejen reviews niñas pervertidas,por si quieren que continúe la historia jajajaja. Fué muy divertido hacer este pequeño fic y espero que les guste tanto como a mí ;)**


End file.
